Durmiendo en un lugar lejano
by Ilye-aru
Summary: SasuNaru, AU, shota. Sasuke es lo único real en sus sueños, su único puente a la realidad.


**Título:** Durmiendo en un lugar lejano.  
**Género:** Drama/Romance DE PROPORCIONES EPICAS.  
**Fandom:** Naruto.  
**Pairing:** older!Sasuke / young!Naruto.  
**Rated:** T. Shota, anyone?  
**Tipo:** One-shot.  
**Warning:** Spoilers, **Canon Rape**,**Shota**, AU, _sexual innuendos_, WTFness.  
**Comments:**Fue un dolor de cabeza escribir esto. Y ni siquiera logré buen shota. (Sobs).

* * *

_Es un monstruo_, dijeron, _un peligro para la aldea_. Sus voces airadas y su peso político superaron a la Hokage misma y la orden dada por el concejo de sabios se cumplió. Aquellos cercanos a él protestaron, por supuesto, y dieron fiera pelea. Hicieron todo a su alcance para evitar su inminente encarcelamiento pero, al final, se vieron enfrentados a aceptar la aplastante derrota y debieron resignarse. Les dolió, se sintieron impotentes, y él sólo les dijo que no se preocuparan, que siguieran con sus vidas. 

_El mundo no gira alrededor mío_, les dijo. Y con la pena y la resignación plantadas en sus rostros, se despidieron uno por uno con un abrazo y palabras de afecto. Tuvo un día para despedirse de todos ellos. Al acabar el día fue guiado a una celda oscura y fría, con una telaraña de sellos atravesando desde el techo a las paredes y de las paredes al suelo. Nada más.

_Aquí no necesitarás comer, ni dormir, ni asearte. No envejecerás ni un día, pero podrás sentir el paso del tiempo, _el guardia se lo explicó con calma y Naruto asintió, obediente. El hombre lo miró por último vez e hizo ademán de querer decirle algo, pero se arrepintió y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Oscureció de inmediato.

Naruto se sentó en un rincón, apoyando la espalda en la pared y abrazando las rodillas con los brazos. Estaba tan oscuro que no podía ni distinguir sus propias ropas, así que, sin poder hacer nada, esperó. Esperó una señal o algo que le hiciera dejar de sentir el vacío en el estómago,_ algo_ que le dijera que esos trece años de vida suyos valieron la pena. _Nada_.

Comer ramen junto al maestro Iruka, el equipo siete, todo lo que aprendió y aún le quedaba aprender con el viejo pervertido, el sueño de ser Hokage. Todo parecía tan lejano como si, en el fondo, nunca nada de eso hubiese existido. Sintió una punzada de angustia ¿Y si todo ello fue mentira?. ¿Y si…?

_¿Sasuke_

_aún_

_eres_

_real?_

No sabe si es de noche o de día, lo cual es algo común, asume, en alguien que ha pasado toda su vida encerrado en un lugar tan oscuro. Se pregunta si ha empezado a afectar su sanidad, pues últimamente tiene unos sueños de lo más raros: son tremendamente placenteros de una vida que, está seguro, nunca tuvo. Sueña con gente que nunca ha visto, gente de lo más extraña y situaciones improbables llenas de dificultades y cosas y paisajes que nunca ha visto. Hay un lugar que en sus sueños llama _'Hogar'_ y un hombre que no muestra su rostro y una chica con el cabello rosado y una mujer gentil con una fuerza increíble y un viejo pervertido _y, y, y…_

Está Sasuke también, lo cual le sorprende. Sasuke es lo único real en sus sueños y se pregunta si él también los está teniendo.

_La próxima vez que lo vea le preguntaré_, decide. Se va a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_¿Existes_

_afuera_

_aún?_

Es la primera vez que ve luz y no le gusta nada, en efecto: es extraña y molesta y le quema los ojos. Tiene que taparse la cara con un brazo para no quedarse ciego en el instante. El hombre culpable de su molestia sacude los sellos rotos como si nada y se agacha a su altura para observarlo mejor.

- Naruto – dice y al verle la cara se da cuenta de que está tan sorprendido como él. Es la primera vez que oye su nombre en boca de otra persona.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta y quita el brazo de la cara para observar al extraño.

- Soy Sasuke – parece estar irritado y frunce el ceño para mostrar su disgusto – ¿No me recuerdas?

- Nunca olvidaría a Sasuke – le responde espantado – pero tú no eres Sasuke.

_Sasuke es un niño_, quiere decirle, _un niño igual que yo._

El hombre que asegura ser Sasuke suspira cansado y le mira con ojos tristes. Naruto quiere decirle que se ahorre el drama y que se largue, pero el hombre le rodea con los brazos y al sentir una sensación tan extraña acaba confundiéndose. Es un calor…

Familiar.

- Han sido diez años_ tan_ largos, Naruto – su voz suena grave y ahogada. Naruto no puede hacer nada más que asentir. Diez, largos y tortuosos años.

- Sasuke – solloza – bienvenido a casa, Sasuke.

_Gracias_

_por_

_ser_

_tú_

- ¿Así está bien? – pregunta y estira los brazos para que Sasuke pueda examinarle el nudo del kimono. Sasuke frunce el ceño y lo regaña por haberlo atado al revés.

- ¿Y está mal así?

- Es de mala suerte – responde y Naruto se mofa diciéndole que tiene las creencias de una anciana supersticiosa.

- No me comporto como una anciana – reclama, mientras deshace el nudo para atarlo de forma correcta.

- Sí lo haces – le encanta provocar a Sasuke, a pesar de que sea mucho más grande que él – cubres los espejos por las noches, rehusaste que nos hospedáramos en la primera posada que encontramos porque sólo tenía disponible la habitación número cuatro y me regañaste el otro día cuando maté una araña. ¡Eres totalmente supersticioso!

- Idiota, que no te tomes nada en serio es otra cosa – Sasuke bufó y le dio un último apretón al nudo.

- Aunque…

- ¿Aunque qué?

- Debo admitir que también soy un poco supersticioso – suspiró – puse un zapato en el horno después de que te fuiste esa vez, tu sabes…

- Y aquí estoy – Sasuke sonrió con triunfo – ¿Ves que tengo razón?

- No debí decirte nada – Naruto hizo un puchero y Sasuke le revolvió el cabello. Se enfurruñó aún más

- ¡Que no soy un chiquillo, Sasuke! – gritó y Sasuke se agachó para besarle la nariz.

- Yo veo lo contrario aquí, tonto – Sasuke era bastante alto, se fijó. Tenía que agacharse para poder besarlo y el muy bastardo totalmente se aprovechaba de su tamaño cuando estaban en el lecho.

- Eres un bastardo – las palabras salen sin veneno alguno, más bien en aire afectuoso. Sasuke alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y luego me dices que no eres un chiquillo?

- Ya cállate – ambos rieron.

- Me extraña bastante – dijo Naruto – que aún seas tú. Y estés tan relajado, por cierto.

Sasuke se masajeó la frente en afán contemplativo y después de pensarlo, sonrió de una forma un tanto sombría.

- Es lo que pasa cuando cumples tus metas.

_Se_

_nos_

_escapan_

_las_

_horas_

Son un lío de sabanas, sudor y distintos miembros del cuerpo. No hay más ruido que el de sus respiraciones y uno que otro grillo. Es el_ después_ _de_ lo que más le gusta a Naruto, aunque se sienta demasiado cálido y pegajoso. Esta vez tiene el cuerpo más pesado de lo común y el sueño amenaza con invadirlo aún más rápido de lo común.

- Te estás deteriorando – dice Sasuke, el ceño siempre fruncido.

- Cállate y déjame dormir – Sasuke le agarra la cara con las dos manos.

- Tómate el asunto en serio, Naruto – está terriblemente molesto, se le nota en la cara.

- Ya hemos hablado esto – dice, completamente compuesto – duérmete.

- Se nos está acabando el tiempo, idiota – le duele escucharlo sonar, suena aún más adulto de lo que ya es.

- Tú ya sabías que se nos iba a acabar el tiempo, bastardo – dice y toma la mano de Sasuke entre las suyas para posarla en su corazón – y cuando nos llegue la hora… - guió su mano hasta posarla sobre su cuello y le incitó a cerrarla sobre éste.

-… Tú ya sabes que hacer.

Sasuke oculta el rostro en la almohada sin sacar su mano del cuello de Naruto. No quiere verle la cara: es escalofriante ver a un niño hablar de la muerte como si fuera una cosa tan _simple_.

- No sé si pueda hacerlo, Naruto…- murmuró contra la almohada.

- Tienes que jurármelo – Naruto le abrazó, tratando de ofrecerle todo el confort y consuelo posible. Sasuke le rodeó con los brazos y mirándole a la cara, asintió.

- Seré yo quien te mate, tenlo por seguro – dijo. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa.

_Puedes_

_dormir_

_tranquilo._


End file.
